


Midnight Snack

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean and the reader have a little fun in the bunker kitchen in the middle of the night.





	Midnight Snack

Walking into the kitchen, you grab a glass from the cabinet moving over to the sink turning on the tap. Leaning against the counter, you note the time on the clock on the wall as you sip your water. It’s almost midnight as you start daydreaming about the night you’ve had. Your body warms up all over as you think about Deans lips on your neck and his hands on your thighs. Deans tongue on your nipples and your clit, warmth pools in your stomach at the thought. You’re startled out of your thoughts by footsteps. You look towards the door to see Dean watching you, lust clearly written all over his face.

“Hey,” he says looking you up and down, taking in your extreme lack of clothing. “Is that my shirt?” he asks, pointing at the red plaid shirt covering you, his eyes lingering at where his shirt stopped high on your thighs. You nod your head yes as he slowly stalks towards you stopping just inches from you. He grabs your waist pushing you fully against the counter. You lick your lips and he tracks the movement with his eyes, biting his bottom lip. He surges forward attaching his lips to yours, you gasp; your mouth opening allowing his tongue access to your mouth. His hands make their way up your body coming up to cup your face; his fingers thread through your hair.

He kisses down your neck as he wraps his hands around your thighs, prompting you to jump up onto the counter behind you. His hands knead your breasts making you sigh into his mouth and grind your hips up against his. His hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt that you’re wearing; he moans as he pulls it off your shoulders revealing your bare chest to him. He kisses his way down your chest, his mouth finding your nipples and his tongue flicking them as your hands tangle in his hair. One of his hands makes its way between your thighs his fingers rubbing at your clit over your panties. His hands slide up to your hips to hook his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear pulling them down when you lift your hips for him. He throws the garment over his shoulder and moans as he snakes his hand back between your thighs. His fingers move across your clit and you suck in a breath, moaning obscenely as his middle finger finds your hole.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. This all for me, sweetheart?” he gasps against your breast and you moan in response. He pumps his middle finger in and out of you.

“Yes,” you choke out as your fingers tighten in his hair. He pushes a second finger inside of you, pumping into you faster. His mouth sucks on your nipple, making you cry out and pushing you closer to the edge. Dean starts kissing his way down your stomach falling to his knees in front of you his fingers keeping up a steady rhythm. His tongue finds your clit as his fingers begin to make a come hither motion finding your g-spot easily. He uses his fingers to fuck into you harder his tongue relentless on your clit. “Fuck! Fuck yes! Dean, please. Just like that,” you gasp, as he sucks your clit, tensing when he fucks into you faster. You reach your end, bucking into Deans mouth hands gripping his hair. He works you through your orgasm, smirking up at you when you’ve calmed down he stands up. When he pulls his fingers from you he sucks on them moaning at the taste of you on his tongue.

He leans into you, his mouth next to your ear. “You taste amazing, sweetheart,” he whispers to you making you moan in response. He pulls away, picking you up off of the counter and helping you onto your feet. He kisses you, sucking your bottom lip while his fingers run through your hair. He spins you around, bending you over the counter hands kneading your bare ass.

“Please, Dean.” you beg when you hear fabric rustling behind you.

“Please what, darlin’? Tell me what you want.” he pushes your hair to the side attaching his lips to your neck.

“Please fuck me, Dean.” you moan loudly as he runs the tip of his cock against your damp folds. He pushes into you, groaning when he bottoms out. He starts thrusting into you at an agonizingly slow pace. “This what you want, baby? You want my cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please. More!” He thrusts harder into you and you groan gripping onto the counter. His mouth is everywhere on your shoulder, neck and jaw. His hand makes its way to your jaw, turning your head towards his. Kissing you hard his tongue plunges into your mouth. You gasp into his mouth when he shifts angles, his cock hitting your g-spot dead on.

“That’s it, sweetheart. I love it when you take my cock so well. Shit, I wanna spend every day buried in your cunt,” he whispers into your ear, “Always so good for me.” His hand snakes between your legs to rub your clit and you moan loudly, pushing your hips back against his. “Yes, baby, such a good girl.”

You whimper, repeating “more” and “please” as he strokes your clit harder, his thrusts faltering letting you know he’s getting close.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum on my cock.” You throw your head back onto his shoulder, cursing loudly as you cum hard around his cock your hips jerking against him and your cunt squeezing around him as he fucks you through it. He’s not too far behind you; his hips stuttering, biting your neck as he cums deep inside your cunt. He stays inside of you for a while until you’ve both come down kissing your neck. He pulls out of you turning you around to face him he places a sweet kiss on your lips, smirking when you break apart. “Let’s go back to bed, sweetheart.”

You laugh, smiling up at him and lacing your fingers with his. You let him lead the way back to his room, knowing that the night is far from over.


End file.
